


Stairway to Somewhere

by BigBangAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hydra is horrible, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Bucky Barnes, Science Bros, Steve Rogers is sad, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangAngel/pseuds/BigBangAngel
Summary: Asset - J-James was running. Not to someplace or someone, but away. Away from everyplace and everyone. It would have worked too, had it not been for the kid in the red suit getting held up by some mugger on the stairs of the subway.





	Stairway to Somewhere

Asset - J-James was running. Not to someplace or someone, but away. Away from everyplace and everyone. It would have worked too, had it not been for the kid in the red suit getting held up by some mugger on the stairs of the subway. ***Sonia here, I'm still figuring out this site, and will post more as I can. Please bear with me. 


End file.
